


Soup

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sick Stiles, prompts, stiles has the flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sick with the flu and Derek takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soup

**Author's Note:**

> for ladywarbler on tumblr!

Stiles had come down with the flu and his father was off working a case, something Supernatural related and he strictly told Stiles to stay in bed to get better. Scott was still at school, checking in on him every once in awhile and he promised to come by later and see him, but Stiles suggested against it.

Stiles didn’t understand why Derek was here though, yes they were on way better terms. Friends even, possibly, if you could call them that. They’d saved each others lives on more than one occasion and they cared about the other, that much Stiles knew. He knew Derek cared about him, otherwise he wouldn’t keep saving his ass and he cared about Derek too, it’s why he fought so hard all the time to find out more about Derek. What makes Derek tick and find out about his past, and to try and save Derek, even when no one else would. Stiles used to think it was only shitty circumstances that kept bringing him and Derek together, but now he knew there was a reason.

There was a reason they were thrust into each other’s lives. They may not be able to admit it face to face yet though and Stiles knows damn well Derek’s not ready.

Stiles coughs into the tissue, mucus covering it. Stiles pulls the tissue away from his mouth and looks at in disgust. Derek winces as he walks in, carrying a tray, steam rising from the top.

"Why’re you here?" Stiles muffles into his sheets, curled up into a ball, eyes puffy and nose red, Stiles watches Derek walk over to him and settle down by his side, setting the tray over his blanket covered body. Stiles shuffles to adjust.

"Because I want to be." Derek says simply, grabbing a napkin and spoon to help feed Stiles the soup.

"What is it?" Stiles murmurs breathily.

"Soup. I made it." Derek smiles, blowing on the spoon and feeding it to him real quick. Stiles moans around the spoon before he coughs.

"It’s really good. I didn’t know you could cook." Stiles mutters, impressed, grabbing another tissue and wiping his nose. 

"There’s a lot you still don’t know about me." Derek grins, dipping the spoon in the bowl and feeding it to Stiles again. 

"Why don’t you tell me?" Stiles asks, watching Derek’s face as he closes his mouth around the utensil. 

"Maybe someday, when you’re better." 

"Are you always so mysterious?"

"Yes." Derek says seriously, taking the spoon away from him and setting it down on the tray. 

Stiles huffs out a weak laugh.

They would be alright. 

Stiles smiles as he watches Derek move the tray over on his desk and settles down on his desk chair. 

It would only take time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
